Good to Me (And I'd Be So Good to You)
by neko chuudoku
Summary: Semua orang kembali ke Hogwarts setelah perang, tapi keadaan tidak sama lagi. Grup penggemar Harry makin menyeramkan lebih dari biasanya, Ron dan Hermione berciuman di mana-mana, dan Draco yang dulu berjalan dengan bangga kini terseret ke sana-sini seperti anak anjing yang ditendang. Tapi tak apa : Harry punya rencana. Fanfiksi Tahun Kedelapan. Tall!Draco. SLASH. DRARRY. Oneshot.


**Judul :** Good to Me (And I'd Be So Good to You)

**Author : **AWickedMemory (ReadyPlayerZero)

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter © JK Rowling

**Pasangan** : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Alih bahasa** : neko chuudoku

**Catatan : **Eight Year Fic, Tall!Draco

Akhirnya saya baru dapat izin lagi. Dan Fanfic ini ditulis oleh authornya untuk Dracotopsharry Fest 2014.

Not for profit. Just for fun. Selamat membaca ^^.

**xxx**

**Summary:**

Semua orang kembali ke Hogwarts setelah perang, tapi hal-hal tidak sama lagi. Grup penggemar Harry makin menyeramkan lebih dari biasanya, Ron dan Hermione berciuman di mana-mana, dan Draco yang dulu berjalan dengan bangga kini terseret ke sana-sini seperti anak anjing yang ditendang. Tapi tak apa : Harry punya sebuah rencana.

**xxx**

**Good to Me (And I'd Be So Good to You)**

**.**

**.**

**Operasi Untuk Berteman Dengan Draco Malfoy : Rapat.**

Harry dikenal mahir dalam melakukan banyak hal.

Dalam satu hal, Harry dilahirkan untuk terbang. Dengan perawakannya yang kurus dan reaksinya yang cepat, dia sering merasa lebih alami saat berada di langit daripada saat di daratan. Terkadang ia membayangkan dirinya adalah seekor elang pemburu di kehidupan sebelumnya : tidak begitu mengesankan dalam hal ukuran atau penampilan, tapi cepat dan lincah. Langit adalah daerah kekuasaannya.

Dalam hal lainnya, dia bertahan sebagai murid unggulan di mata pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam selama enam tahun berturut-turut; tahun 'kedelapan' ini pun tampaknya tak akan berbeda. Bila dihadapkan dengan topik yang dia sukai, bahkan Hermione pun tak bisa mengalahkan dia. Nilai rata-rata Harry tidaklah meng-indikasikan kecerdasannya, sungguh; melainkan indikasi seberapa peduli dia pada mata pelajaran tersebut.

Sebagai tambahan, dia bisa membuat orang-orang bersatu dengan cara yang biasanya hanya dapat dilakukan oleh seorang martir dan diktator jahat, disamping temperamennya yang _easy-going _dan penampilannya yang tidak mengintimidasi, serta kebiasaannya mengendap-endap sendirian di malam hari (membuat Hermione amat resah, tapi apa lagi yang harusnya Harry lakukan saat Hermione dan Ron bersikeras menyarankan hobi yang sangat membosankan seperti _tidur?)_

Harry tidak sepenuhnya mengerti bagaimana atau kenapa, tetapi dia berjalan dan orang-orang mengikuti.

Kemudian ada hal _lain _yang mahir Harry lakukan — hal-hal yang tidak diketahui orang-orang. Atau, hal-hal yang bahkan orang-orang yang tahu pun pura-pura mereka tidak tahu. Hal-hal yang membuat Hermione resah dan tidak nyaman bahkan meski dia tahu Harry benar, hal-hal yang membuat Ron bingung tidak peduli seberapa keras Harry mencoba menjelaskan, hal-hal yang akhirnya mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Ginny sangat cepat.

Misalnya, Harry sangat mahir dalam hal terobsesi. Malahan, dia menganggap dirinya seorang ahli dalam hal obsesi. Dia bisa mengesampingkan atau menganggapnya sebagai dedikasi, tapi ini jauh melebihi itu. Harry _terobsesi_, dan dia tahu itu.

Dia terobsesi pada ramalan yang mengatakan bahwa dialah orang yang harus membunuh Voldemort. Dia terobsesi pada Quidditch. Dia terobsesi dalam hal berkompetisi dengan Malfoy. Dia terobsesi dalam hal membenci Snape. Dia terobsesi menguntit Ginny saat Ginny berkencan dengan lelaki lain dan hormonnya pertama kali muncul sejak malapetaka konyol dengan Cho.

(Mungkin urusan dengan Ginny tidak akan terlalu parah kalau saja Harry menyadari lebih cepat bahwa obsesi dan perasaan romantis adalah dua hal yang amat berbeda. Akan tetapi, dia tidak akan sadar itu semua kalau Ginny tidak membuat dia duduk sangat lama dan menguliahi Harry soal betapa Harry adalah pacar yang sangat payah. Tidak mau melakukan hal lebih dari ciuman berada di daftar tertinggi, begitu pula kebiasaannya menuntut perhatian Ginny kapanpun Harry mau, tapi melupakan Ginny saat Harry terfokus pada hal lain. Ginny menuduh dia gay, dan— oh.)

(_Ohhhh._)

Harry terobsesi tiap kali dia kembali ke Hogwarts dan sesuatu yang baru dan aneh terjadi padanya. Reaksi normal seorang anak kecil yang diikuti oleh bisikan-bisikan di dinding koridor, misalnya, akan sangat ketakutan (atau setidaknya bertanya-tanya soal kewarasannya). Tindakan normal yang harusnya dilakukan adalah melaporkan apa yang terjadi pada pihak yang berwenang.

Harry adalah anak kecil yang malah berlari mengejar bisikan-bisikan itu sendirian di tengah malam buta alih-alih berlari _kabur_ dari bisikan itu.

(_Oops_.)

Bukannya Harry kebal pada rasa takut, bukan sama sekali. Hanya saja saat sebuah konsep masuk ke dalam otaknya, konsep itu akan terus dan terus dan terus berputar, seolah ada yang mengulang. Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Harry untuk melaporkan obsesinya pada orang lain. Dan meski dia melakukannya, reaksi yang Harry dapat biasanya tidak menguntungkan (baca : Hermione akan resah atau menegur dia, Dumbledore tidak akan memberinya info berguna, kebanyakan orang malah akan bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan berubah menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan yang selanjutnya). Ini berarti, secara umum Harry hanya sendirian, terobsesi diam-diam hingga masalahnya di luar kendali.

Harry tidak menganggap itu sebagai hal buruk.

Harry juga sangat mahir dalam hal manipulasi. Meskipun Harry benci saat Topi Seleksi bingung untuk menyeleksi asramanya ketika Harry pertama kali datang ke Hogwarts, dia sekarang mengerti tepatnya kenapa dia dipertimbangkan masuk Slytherin : dia _memang_ gigih dan ambisius, dia bisa jadi licik saat dia mau, dia _memang _suka mengambil keuntungan dari fakta bahwa dia cukup mahir membaca orang-orang untuk mengelabui mereka agar melakukan hal yang Harry inginkan.

Harry tahu kapan harus pergi ke Hermione untuk minta bantuan dan kapan harus tutup mulut. Dia tahu cara memainkan Ron. Dia tahu seberapa jauh dia bisa menekan orang-orang sebelum mereka melawan balik.

Dia juga tidak menganggap ini sebagai hal yang buruk. Pada akhirnya, semua itu untuk kepentingan mereka.

Singkatnya, Harry selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, terutama bila keinginannya membutuhkan obsesi dan manipulasi untuk mendapatkannya.

**xxx**

**Operasi Untuk Berteman dengan Draco Malfoy.**

"Ada yang duduk di sini?"

Draco Malfoy hampir tidak punya waktu untuk mendongak sebelum Harry duduk di kursi, seraya menjatuhkan tasnya ke lantai dengan bunyi _dung_ keras dan tersenyum.

Malfoy —_Draco_, Harry mengkoreksi dalam kepalanya; jika ingin misi ini berhasil, saling memanggil dengan nama depan harus jadi langkah pertama— _Draco_ mengernyit bingung padanya. "Apa?"

"Apakah itu iya?" Senyum Harry goyah (hanya sedikit) ((lagipula, dia tak mau terlalu berlebihan)), Harry bangkit hendak berjalan pergi lagi.

Saat ia melakukan itu, sebagian perhatian Harry yang teralihkan menyadari bahwa Mal— _Draco_ tampak lebih tinggi dan lebih kurus dari biasanya. Perbedaan tinggi badan mereka sama sekali berbeda dengan dugaan Harry berdasarkan pengalamannya di masa lalu. Dilihat dari cara kaki pemuda tenang dan dingin itu dengan sia-sia bergerak gelisah untuk mendapat posisi yang nyaman di bawah meja, Harry punya dugaan bahwa Draco sendiri masih belum terbiasa oleh tinggi badannya sendiri.

Meskipun Harry tak lagi mengharapkan hal buruk terjadi pada Draco, Harry anehnya merasa senang oleh gerakan kecil itu. Entah kenapa sangat menggemaskan dan mempesona melihat Draco terganggu oleh sesuatu yang sangat biasa seperti masa pertumbuhan cepat.

Harry mengekang pemikirannya barusan dan mengingatkan diri akan misi di tangan. Dia melanjutkan berkata dengan nada menyesal dan malu-malu. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk mengambil—"

"Tidak," Draco buru-buru mengkoreksi sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Maksudku, tidak ada yang duduk di sana, tapi kenapa kau mau—"

"Oh, brilian!" sela Harry. Dia kembali duduk dengan senyum puas dan menyibukkan diri dengan mengeluarkan perlengkapan kelasnya. Dia pura-pura tak menyadari cara murid-murid lain menatapnya (seolah itu sesuatu yang baru). Dia juga pura-pura tak menyadari Draco yang agak menjauh waswas darinya (yang ini baru, tapi Harry tak bisa menyalahkan dia sepenuhnya).

Dia _juga_ pura-pura tak menyadari bahwa kepalanya hanya sejajar dengan bahu si pirang. Duduk di sampingnya secara langsung begini, hormon pertumbuhan itu membuatnya tampak konyol. Akan tetapi alih-alih iri, Harry merasa mungil di samping Draco —dan kenapa pemikiran ini membuat Harry senang? Aneh. Mungkin nanti dia harus konsultasi pada Hermione— kecuali oh, _tidak_, dia tak bisa melakukan itu, dan itulah sebabnya kenapa dia duduk di sini sekarang.

Dua meja di seberang, ada sepasang murid yang terlalu tersesat di dunia mereka sendiri untuk menyadari pengaturan tempat duduk yang tidak biasa itu. Rambut panjang Hermione jatuh ke wajahnya saat dia menunduk dengan pipi merona dan terkikik dan bertingkah jauh lebih _girly _dari yang pernah Harry lihat; di sampingnya, Ron berseri-seri pada Hermione membuat gadis itu tertawa.

Harry tahu hal itu tanpa harus melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Mereka selalu begitu sejak mereka berdua jadian. Sarapan pagi? Saling menggoda, terkikik-kikik, dan tersenyum-senyum. Makan siang? Saling menggoda, terkikik-kikik, dan tersenyum-senyum. Saat salah satu dari mereka berdua kembali dari toilet? Saling menggoda, terkikik-kikik, dan tersenyum-senyum.

Harry ikut bahagia untuk mereka berdua, sungguh. Mereka adalah sobat terbaiknya, dan Harry sudah lama menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Malahan, Harry merasa sangat bahagia hingga dia dengan senang hati memberi mereka ruang untuk menikmati hubungan mereka. Ruang yang sangat lebar. Dari seberang ruangan. Atau kalau bisa, dari ruangan sebelah sekalian agar Harry tak usah melihat atau mendengar mereka mulai lupa diri dan berciuman di hadapannya.

Lagi.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Harry pada Draco dengan riang seolah mereka biasa saling menyapa sepanjang waktu. "Merlin, musim panas kali ini benar-benar kacau. Tapi aku senang melihatmu kembali kesini. Bagaimana kabar ibumu?"

Tampang waswas Draco berubah jadi rengutan sebal, dia tampak membuka mulut untuk menyuruh Harry enyah. Namun dia terhenti. Kepala Draco tidak bergerak, tapi matanya bergerak cepat ke samping seolah merasakan panasnya ribuan pasang (atau setidaknya dua lusin) pelototan mata. Tampang Draco kembali waswas, dia berpaling untuk memainkan pena bulunya dengan gelisah sambil menunduk menatap perkamen kosong di depannya. "Dia sehat, terima kasih."

_Well_, barusan itu… sesuatu.

Harry tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan dia untuk menutup diri, sungguh. Rekan-rekan mereka memang bisa jadi sedikit... mengganggu. Para siswa yang melotot setajam belati pada Draco adalah siswa yang sama yang punya kecenderungan mengganggu untuk mengekori Harry di koridor hari-hari ini. Tingkat pemujaan yang menyeramkan macam ini tidaklah jarang; Harry bukan satu-satunya penguntit berpengalaman di sekolah, dan Romilda Vane bukan satu-satunya yang menggunakan metode-metode tidak bermoral selama bertahun-tahun untuk mencoba menarik perhatian Harry. Tapi tetap saja, situasi ini mulai sangat konyol.

(Harry telah 'kehilangan' tiga buah pena bulu dan sebuah buku catatan sejak awal masuk sekolah, dan jumlah burung hantu yang dia terima setiap pagi bertambah tiga kali lipat. Dia sudah terbiasa untuk langsung membakar setiap amplop tebal berwarna merah muda tanpa dibuka dulu, karena amplop seperti itu memiliki kecenderungan tinggi berisi celana dalam perempuan. Ada juga sepasang kaus kaki yang saat ini sedang dilelang di antara murid-murid yang lebih muda. Konon katanya kaus kaki itu dipakai oleh Harry saat pertempuran akhir, dan sekarang penawar tertinggi sebesar dua belas galleon dan enam sickle. Lucunya adalah, kaus kaki itu bahkan bukan punya Harry, seumur hidup dia tak ingat pernah punya kaus kaki warna hijau.) ((Di sisi lain, sisir yang telah terjual minggu lalu seharga tujuh belas galleon _memang_ milik Harry; sekarang dia memasang mantra pengunci yang lebih kuat di kopernya.))

Pendek kata, teman sekelas mereka mulai kehilangan akal sehat mereka dan Harry, kemungkinan besar sama seperti Draco, tidak ingin berurusan dengan populasi manusia secara umum.

Sebelum Harry dapat merespon, McGonagall memasuki ruangan dan ruangan kelas langsung hening. Setelah melirik kelas sekilas, beliau lalu memulai pelajaran.

Harry mendesah dalam kombinasi kekecewaan dan rasa lega. Kecewa karena dia bukan hanya terganggu atau bersembunyi dari igauan bahagia yang dibuat kedua temannya; dia betul-betul _bermaksud_ untuk mengecek si Slytherin 'tahun kedelapan' penyendiri ini dan mencoba untuk berteman. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, dan sekarang saatnya memulai awal yang baru dan semacamnya.

Rasa lega adalah karena awal baru yang dimaksud masih sangat canggung. Terutama bila bersama dengan seseorang yang berbagi masa lalu hiruk pikuk dengannya.

Apa yang membuat keputusannya betul-betul bulat adalah Harry hanya _lelah_ akan persaingan. Dia berumur 18 dan baru saja menyelesaikan tahun ketujuhnya yang panjang dan mendesak, yang merupakan kombinasi antara Cepatlah-dan-Tunggu dan Oh-My-God-Kita-Akan-Mati yang bikin frustasi. Dia lelah harus terus waspada. Dia lelah terus-terusan dalam kontes yang tak ada ujungnya. Dia lelah dengan semua pelototan demi pelototan, dan komentar pedas demi komentar pedas.

Harry menduga Draco juga sama lelahnya.

Sejak kembali ke Hogwarts dua minggu sebelumnya, Draco tak terlihat berbicara pada siapapun. Dia terus-terusan menunduk, berjalan di samping koridor untuk menghindari keramaian, dan secara umum bersikap seperti anak anjing yang ditendang. Ditambah lagi oleh tinggi badannya, dia tidak begitu sukses untuk menghilang dari radar, dan pemandangan itu membuat hati Harry berdenyut sakit oleh rasa simpati.

Meski Harry tidak bisa bilang dia _sayang _pada si tengil itu, mereka punya sejarah saling antagonis selama enam tahun di bawah sabuk mereka, jadi Harry senang berpikir bahwa dia mengenal Draco dengan cukup baik.

Dia bahkan punya repositori untuk membuktikan itu. Repositori ini tersebar di PR lamanya, di serbet-serbet, di buku-buku, di dalam ujung sarung bantalnya, dan di dalam seluruh otaknya.

Fakta #14 : Draco Malfoy adalah orang yang senang bergaul. Meskipun dia suka bekerja secara independen dalam hal… yah, _pekerjaan_, tapi selain itu dia selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang. Dia tumbuh besar oleh perhatian.

Fakta #9 : Draco Malfoy adalah orang yang berisik. Dia punya semacam suara yang bisa membelah dari seberang Aula Besar, dan kalau saja dia tidak begitu menyebalkan, dia bisa jadi seorang pemimpin yang baik. Dia ahli dalam hal proyeksi, dan bahkan lebih ahli lagi dalam hal ngebos orang-orang.

Fakta #429 : Draco Malfoy adalah orang yang positif. Itu sangat aneh untuk dipikirkan, tapi Harry benar-benar tak ingat pernah melihat dia bersikap depresi (yah, kecuali saat tahun keenam, yang bisa dimaklumi). Dengan segala keangkuhan dan popularitas di asramanya, datang sebuah asumsi otomatis bahwa segalanya selalu berjalan mulus bagi dia.

Tapi sekarang dia sendirian, selalu diam, dan tampak selalu tertunduk.

Dan sekarang, _Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy Repository of Information Collected Whilst Stalking_ (disingkat DLAMRoICWS— Repositori Informasi Mengenai Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy yang Dikumpulkan Sambil Menguntit) milik Harry menghadapi perbedaan mencolok antara isi repositori dengan pemuda di sampingnya dan mengeluarkan kode merah.

(Di antara beberapa hal yang _tidak_ mahir Harry lakukan —termasuk menjadi pacar yang memadai, seperti yang telah dibuktikan oleh Ginny— adalah melepaskan sesuatu.)

((Harry sudah mulai bisa merasakan obsesinya muncul lagi.))

Harry juga merasa mereka bisa berguna untuk satu sama lain pada titik ini. Draco benar-benar butuh untuk lebih sering keluar dan punya teman, dan Harry butuh seseorang yang hanya Mengerti. Mengerti soal perang, mengerti keinginannya untuk menghindari keramaian, mengerti pada fakta bahwa dia hanyalah anak laki-laki biasa, bukannya seorang pahlawan. Dan dia tidak peduli sedikitpun pada ketenarannya. Bahkan mengerti bahwa Hermione dan Ron agak keterlaluan, dan berubah dari trio menjadi sendirian bukanlah pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

(Jelas situasi mereka cukup berbeda secara detailnya, tapi Harry tidak akan membesar-besarkan hal itu.)

((Dia bertanya-tanya apakah Draco masih berhubungan dengan Goyle atau Zabini atau Nott. Merlin, apa dia bahkan masih suka menghubungi _Parkinson_?))

Bahkan meski kesepakatan mereka harus melalui bertahun-tahun permusuhan, kesepakatan itu masih ada— dan semoga permusuhannya akan hilang.

Pemikiran seperti ini tidak ada satupun yang baru.

Yah, mungkin masih baru dalam hal skema besarnya. Tapi dia sudah memikirkan rencana sepanjang musim panas saat dia membaca artikel tentang kesulitan yang dialami keluarga Malfoy setelah perang. Ditilik dari komentar sunyi si pewaris muda dan betapa pasrah wajahnya dalam foto, Harry coret-terobsesi-coret mengamati dari kejauhan, pelan-pelan memperhitungkan pilihan dan tindakan apa yang terbaik. Dia harap keadaan Draco akan lebih baik saat sekolah dimulai dan dikelilingi oleh rekan-rekan familiar. Tapi meski dia berharap, Harry tahu lebih baik.

Dan sejak itulah, Operasi Untuk Berteman Dengan Draco Mafoy pun lahir.

**xxx**

Saat makan malam, Harry memohon untuk tidak bergabung dengan teman-temannya di Aula Besar. Beralasan sakit kepala, dia berjalan ke arah umum _hospital wing_ sampai Hermione dan Ron menghilang— kemudian mengubah arah dan pergi ke dapur. Di sana, dia mengobrol sebentar dengan para peri rumah, menyita Butterbeer Winky, dan dengan sopan meminta _sandwich_ dan mungkin beberapa jus labu untuk dibawa ke luar.

Keranjang piknik yang mereka bekalkan padanya membuat Harry harus berjalan miring ke satu sisi untuk mengimbangi beratnya. Oh, _well_— sudah pasti dia bukanlah orang yang suka menolak makanan gratis.

Butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk menemukan Draco, dan sebagian besar waktu tersebut dihabiskan untuk beristirahat dan mengibaskan lengannya. Berada dalam pelarian, berkemah, dan bersembunyi tidak memberinya hasil yang sama dengan latihan Quidditch, dan dia kena akibatnya sekarang. Pada saat dia berhasil sampai ke rumah kaca di mana si pirang itu biasa menghabiskan beberapa sore dalam seminggu, dia agak berkeringat.

Rupanya tas Hermione yang dilengkapi Mantra Perluasan telah memanjakan dia sedikit.

"Malam yang indah untuk piknik," dia berkata sambil menjatuhkan keranjang ke bangku di samping si Slytherin yang sendirian. Dia tersenyum minta maaf ketika Draco melonjak kaget. "Maaf soal itu. Aku pikir kau mendengar kedatanganku."

Draco lagi-lagi memberinya rengutan bingung dan waswas. "Orang-orang datang dan pergi. Aku tidak menduga akan ada orang yang mendatangiku, apalagi _kau_."

Meski tidak banyak, namun Harry bisa mendengar sedikit nada cemooh Draco Malfoy yang dulu. Di kehidupan lain, dengan satu set prioritas, nada bicara itu akan membuatnya jengkel; akan tetapi sekarang, dia hanya lega. Mungkin Draco masih belum tersesat terlalu jauh.

"Yah, aku juga tidak menduga kau akan ada di sini," Harry berbohong dengan riang, menduduki bangku dengan keranjang di antara mereka. "Tapi di sanalah kau, dan di sinilah aku, dan para peri terlalu bersemangat memberiku bekal. Mau membantu cowok yang kesulitan?"

Draco menyipitkan mata. "Kalau kau mencoba untuk meracuniku, ada cara yang lebih elegan untuk melakukannya daripada semacam skema piknik konyol."

"Bisa-bisa aku malah berakhir memberkatimu, atau meracuni diriku sendiri oleh asap," Harry membalas dengan dengusan. (Fakta #108: Draco Malfoy sangat suka saat Harry tidak mahir dalam sesuatu.) "Kau tahu bagaimana kemampuanku membuat ramuan. Silakan, kalau begitu— aku hampir membuat lenganku robek gara-gara membawa benda ini. Kita mungkin bisa menikmatinya bersama."

Kecurigaan Draco tidak berkurang, tetapi ketika dia membuka mulutnya, dia hanya menutupnya lagi tanpa protes. Ekspresi lelah melintas di wajahnya, dan dia berbalik dengan helaan napas. "Kenapa kau bahkan ada di luar sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya berpesta dengan anak-anak buahmu?"

"Mereka bukan anak buah," Harry menjawab dengan putaran-mata.

Draco mendengus sebagai jawaban. Harry tersenyum.

Mengambil sepotong sandwich dan menyibukkan diri dengan pembungkusnya, Harry melanjutkan. "Yah, kebanyakan dari mereka sih bukan. Kurasa mereka memang bersikap seperti anak buah, tapi aku berharap semuanya akan berlalu dalam beberapa minggu kalau aku abaikan saja. Rasanya cukup canggung untuk pergi menggosok gigi dan Seamus menyerahkan sikat gigiku. Atau saat aku kembali ke kamar, Neville menepuk-nepuk bantalku agar empuk."

Tatapan yang Draco berikan padanya jelas mengatakan dia pikir Harry melebih-lebihkan.

(Andai saja.)

Mereka duduk diam dan hanya terganggu oleh suara Harry mengunyah dan paduan suara dari burung-burung kriket yang berkicau di luar. (Mereka terdengar lebih baik minggu ini, Harry merenung. Dua ekor melewatkan latihan saat terakhir kali dia di sini, tapi sekarang mereka berkicau hampir sinkron.)

Setelah beberapa menit, Draco menghela napas dan meraih ke dalam keranjang. "Itu bukan defleksi yang sangat halus, Potter," dia berkata lambat-lambat, memilih-milih isi keranjang sebelum menarik keluar semangkuk _steak_ dan _kidney_ _pie_.

"Bukan ya?" tanya Harry tidak membantu. Dia tersenyum mengamati Draco yang meng-_Conjure_ garpu seolah sudah terbiasa. "Mungkin aku hanya ingin udara segar."

Draco berhenti menggigit untuk menatapnya. "Kita berada di dalam rumah kaca."

"Jadi aku mendapat udara segar dalam perjalanan ke rumah kaca, dan aku sudah siap untuk berada dalam ruangan lagi."

Menjatuhkan garpu ke dalam mangkuk dan menaruh keduanya di atas bangku, Draco berdiri hendak pergi. Harry buru-buru mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambar lengan bajunya, meraih lagi ketika lengan bajunya terlepas. "Hei, tunggu— Maafkan aku?"

"Apa sebenarnya yang sedang kau coba lakukan?" tuntut Draco. "Kenapa kau duduk di sebelahku, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku, kenapa kau ada _di_ _sini_?"

Menekan sorak kemenangan di tenggorokan saat mendengar nada angkuh yang familiar itu, Harry memberinya senyum malu-malu. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, sungguh," dia menjawab. "Aku hanya... di dalam sana sangat bising. Terlalu banyak orang, terlalu banyak tatap-tatapan. Hermione dan Ron terus-terusan bermesraan sejak musim panas—"

Draco memberinya tampang konstipasi pada gambaran mental itu.

"—dan aku tidak bisa mendapatkan privasi di tempat lain, bahkan tidak di kamarku sekalipun. Sedangkan kau..." Dia berhenti ragu-ragu cukup lama untuk mengekspresikan ketidakberdayaan (Fakta #23: Draco Malfoy tertarik pada kelemahan seperti hiu pada darah), tetapi tidak cukup lama untuk meningkatkan kejengkelan Draco. Lalu Harry mengangkat bahu. "Kau tidak peduli. Kau tidak begitu peduli padaku, dan siswa yang kembali kesini tidak peduli padamu. Dan kita tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit perang, kan—kita berdua? Sehingga sangat tenang di sini."

Bagian yang ini adalah pertaruhan. Tidak ada satupun data dalam DLAMRoICWS yang mengatakan bahwa Draco adalah orang yang simpatik (yah, kecuali Fakta #243: Draco Malfoy tidak tega melihat kekerasan yang sebenarnya— lihat pengecualian 14B, Insiden Hidung). Harry separo mengandalkan ketertarikan Draco pada kelemahan dan semacamnya (sebagian besar).

Draco meneliti dia dengan seksama.

Tidak pernah termasuk tipe orang yang terintimidasi oleh tatapan, Harry menatap balik.

Para burung kriket mendengkur.

Draco menghela napas dan kembali duduk. "Hanya saja berhentilah mengoceh padaku. Kau terdengar seperti idiot," gerutunya, mengambil _pie_-nya lagi dan menggigit ke dalamnya dengan keluhan.

Harry nyengir.

/ / /

Pada akhirnya, Harry memutuskan bahwa dia bisa menganggap piknik itu sebagai sebuah kesuksesan. Meskipun tidak menghasilkan kemajuan dalam hal komunikasi yang positif (malah pada kenyataannya, mereka berhenti bicara hampir sepanjang sisa malam), tapi menurut Harry mereka sudah sampai ke tahap saling memahami. Plus, mereka berhasil makan malam bersama-sama (+ kecurigaan) (-agresi), dan itu baru tahap satu dari pelaksanaan proyeknya.

Operasi Untuk Berteman Dengan Draco Malfoy secara resmi dimulai.

**xxx**

Kali berikutnya dia mendekati Draco adalah di wilayah si pirang itu. Dia tahu bahwa Draco hari-hari ini sering menghantui perpustakaan, menempel ke area-area yang tidak populer seperti Sejarah Sihir. Tapi hari ini, Harry terkejut menemukan dia di bagian kuliner. _Well_, dia bisa memanfaatkan itu.

"Hei, Draco," sapa Harry sambil melangkah ke lorong dan memasang ekspresi terkejut melihat dia duduk di tengah lantai. "Mengambil hobi baru?"

Duduk tegak dari posisi duduk membungkuknya yang di luar karakter, Draco mengernyit mendengar nama depannya, lalu mengerutkan kening lebih dalam pada pertanyaan itu. "Hobi ba— apa?"

Harry menunjuk pada rak tepat di atas kepalanya. Draco mengikuti gerakan tangannya sampai matanya menangkap pinggir-pinggir buku di sekelilingnya: _Membuat Sihir di Dapur Anda, Hilangkan Kesulitan Anda Jauh-Jauh, Gelembung, Gelembung, Jerih Payah dan Masalah : Memasak untuk Pemula, Keanehan Acar Paprika oleh Peter Piper_, dan _French Fricassee yang luar biasa_.

Harry mengambil kesempatan dari perhatian Draco yang teralihkan untuk menengok sekilas pinggir buku yang sedang mengisi perhatian si pirang itu. Dia tak mengenali judulnya, tapi itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan; dia tak begitu senang membaca kecuali itu ada hubungannya dengan salah satu obsesinya. Apa yang mengejutkan adalah betapa judul itu tampak non-sihir. Draco selalu sangat vokal tentang ketidaktertarikannya pada topik yang tidak berkaitan dengan sihir, uang, atau Quidditch.

"Apa itu? Buku teks hukum? Apa kau berencana untuk bergabung dengan Kementerian?" tanyanya penasaran.

Melihat kembali ke arah Harry, Draco mengerutkan kening sejenak sebelum tiba-tiba tampak malu. Diaa buru-buru menutup buku dan menyelipkannya ke bawah meja untuk disembunyikan di pangkuannya. "Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya dengan muka memberengut. "Ini sebuah novel."

Aha! Harry menambahkan ini ke dalam DLAMRoICWS sebagai Fakta #478. "Aku tidak tahu kau suka membaca!" serunya riang. Dia berkedip ketika salah satu buku di sebelah kanannya menyuruh dia diam. Memasang tampang minta maaf pada si buku, dia dengan cepat duduk ke kursi di seberang Draco. "Ceritakan padaku tentang apa itu?" (Fakta #299: Draco Malfoy senang memamerkan pengetahuannya.)

"Tidak," terdengar jawaban otomatis. "Cari saja salinanmu sendiri."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu aku akan suka membacanya, kalau aku tidak tahu tentang apa buku itu?" Harry beralasan. Membungkuk melalui atas meja, dia pura-pura akan merebut buku dan baru menyadari bahwa dia menggesek pangkuan si Slytherin itu saat Draco tersentak mundur dengan pipi merah, marah karena ruang privasinya diinvasi. "Ayolah, ceritakan padaku soal buku itu! Pasti isinya tidak begitu membosankan kalau kau membacanya di waktu luangmu."

Menyingkirkan tangan Harry, si pirang merengut. "Kau tidak akan tertarik."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu?"

"Karena aku ta—" Memotong dirinya sendiri dari apa yang Harry curiga sebagai pernyataan _aku tahu kau_, Draco memberinya tatapan terganggu. "Karena kurasa orang Rusia gila, merusak diri sendiri, dan pembunuh bukanlah tipe bacaanmu, meski kau kadang-kadang punya sikap arogan yang sama."

Tidak menduga subjek bacaan yang begitu berat, Harry berkedip. "Merlin. Apa kau yakin kau tidak dimaksudkan untuk berteman dengan 'Mione? Karena sungguh, selera bacaan ringan kalian sama-sama sedikit... intens."

Harry pura-pura mau merebut bukunya lagi dan tertawa saat Draco mengangkat bukunya cukup lama untuk memukul sisi kepala Harry dengan buku itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tuntut Draco seraya menjauhkan buku dari jangkauan Harry lagi. "Lagipula kau tidak akan bisa memasak di Hogwarts."

Harry mengabaikan sorak-sorai kemenangan di dalam kepalanya untuk kembali duduk di kursinya dengan pasrah. Mengusap sisi kepalanya yang kena pukul, dia asal-asalan mengambil buku dari rak kemudian membolak-baliknya dengan santai. "Ah, memang tidak bisa. Maksudku, aku tahu cara dasar untuk memasak di dapur Muggle, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa ku sebut hobi. Aku hanya..." Membiarkan suaranya menerawang sejenak, dia mendongak ke atas (dan ke atas, dan ke atas) pada Draco sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya ke sampul buku dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku sedang mencari tempat untuk sedikit bersembunyi."

"Bukankah menghampiriku malah mengalahkan maksud dari bersembunyi?"

Harry nyengir. "Mungkin, tapi tetap saja lebih menyenangkan." Mengabaikan tatapan dari Draco —yang kira-kira berbunyi _Otakmu rusak atau apa?_— dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku mungkin bisa menangani satu atau dua orang yang benar-benar kukenal. Tapi Ron dan Hermione sibuk, jadi..."

"Maafkan aku karena betul-betul tidak peduli."

Cengiran Harry kembali. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk peduli. Kuberi tahu kau— ini melegakan. Aku merasa cukup bebas."

Si buku menyuruh dia diam lagi.

Draco memutar mata. "Kau bilang kau menyukai ketenangan, tapi sikapmu tidak mencerminkan apa yang kau klaim."

Menurunkan bukunya, Harry sedikit maju untuk menatap Draco serius. "Kalau aku tutup mulut selama kita berada di perpustakaan, bisakah kau _tolong_ menerima kata-kataku? Kalau aku bilang aku tidak mengharapan kau untuk peduli, maka aku tidak mengharapkan kau untuk peduli. Aku hanya tidak ingin anak yang tidak begitu kukenal menghampiriku saat aku sendirian dan berbasa-basi canggung. Dan menurutku kau juga tidak akan suka kalau ada anak yang tidak _kau_ kenal berdiri di dekatmu dan mengeluarkan komentar pasif-agresif."

(Karena mungkin dia memang semacam buta, tapi dia sudah pasti tidak tuli— dan begitu pula Draco.)

((Dan karena Fakta # 313: Draco Malfoy menyukai tawar-menawar. Entah karena dia adalah seorang Slytherin atau karena turunan dari ayahnya, dia sangat mahir dalam hal bertukar jasa, rahasia, harta benda, dan atau pelayanan. Contoh kasus : Crabbe dan Goyle telah melindungi dia dari musuh-musuhnya, dan sebagai gantinya dia menjaga mereka agar tidak gagal di sekolah dan memberi mereka fokus untuk agresi mereka)).

Meskipun Draco jelas masih tampak waswas, dia akhirnya mengalah setelah menatap curiga pada Harry untuk beberapa lama.

Yah, "mengalah" adalah eufemisme: dia tampak menciut, kehilangan minat dalam argumen bersamaan dengan bahunya merosot pasrah. "Baiklah," dia menghela napas dan membuka bukunya lagi. "Aku tidak sepenuhnya percaya padamu, dan aku tak tahu kenapa kau begitu ngotot dalam hal ini, tapi kalau itu mencegahmu dari menggangguku, lakukan sesukamu. Hanya saja lakukan dengan tenang."

Sedikit khawatir melihat kelelahan yang jelas di wajah lelaki yang satunya tapi tetap merasa lega, Harry mengangguk, duduk di kursinya, dan memungut bukunya lagi.

**xxx**

Seperti saat skema piknik, Harry memutuskan untuk menghitung ini sebagai sebuah kesuksesan. Mereka tetap bersama selama sekitar dua jam. Draco dengan keras kepala terus mengabaikan Harry, dan Harry menjaga janjinya untuk bersikap tenang. Dia bisa tahu kapan Draco mulai merasa bosan dan gelisah, tetapi karena si pirang itu terlalu keras kepala untuk memulai percakapan, Harry pura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Pada akhirnya, Draco menandai bacaan dan menutup novelnya sebelum berdiri untuk pergi dari sana (setelah lututnya terantuk meja dan mengumpat, Harry harus menggigit pipinya untuk menahan senyum). Sebuah ucapan pelan "Selamat malam, Draco" membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan aneh. Tetapi melihat si Slytherin tidak berdebat atau menyuruhnya berhenti, jadi Harry memutuskan bahwa itu adalah izinnya.

Operasi Untuk Berteman Dengan Draco Malfoy berjalan dengan baik.

**xxx**

Setelah itu, Harry menemukan bahwa mengajak Draco keluar dan semacamnya ternyata cukup mudah. Yah– mungkin tidak semudah mengajak Ron atau Hermione, karena masih butuh beberapa bujukan, tapi Harry dengan segera mendapati dirinya tidak lagi khawatir akan penolakan atau harus mengatur skema piknik lagi.

Bukan berarti itu tidak membutuhkan beberapa rencana, tentu saja.

**xxx**

"Demi nama Merlin, apa itu yang melingkar di lehermu, Potter?" (Karena masih selalu "Potter" dari Draco.)

Harry berkedip ke atas (dan ke atas, dan _ke_ _atas_) pada Draco dengan tampang polos sempurna. "Aku cukup yakin ini disebut syal terakhir aku periksa."

Draco menatap jijik pada syal lembayung yang berbintik entah warna jingga atau warna muntahan miliknya. "Dan apa kau membunuh itu sendiri?"

Harry menatap ujung syal-nya yang compang-camping dengan rasa ingin tahu dan menarik-narik ujung benangnya yang longgar. Dengan cepat menjadi jelas bahwa benang lepas itu sebenarnya salah satu ujung desain yang memang dibuat seperti terurai.

"Aku tak tahu. Ini satu-satunya yang aku punya," dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa soal _fashion_, dan Hermione sudah terlalu sibuk untuk menyeretku belanja."

"_Ugh_."

Pekan Hogsmeade berikutnya, Harry menyeret Draco ke Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop (–Toko Pena Bulu Scrivenshaft) untuk membeli perkamen dan tinta untuk menyuplai perlengkapan sekolahnya. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, setelah itu kita bisa pulang."

Tentu saja, sekarang setelah mereka berada _di_ _luar_, dan karena Harry masih memakai _syal_, tidak ada alasan bagi Draco untuk tidak memaksa Harry ke salah satu toko pakaian yang sering dia kunjungi sebelum perang.

Ketika membuka pintu masuk, Draco tampak ragu-ragu seolah menduga akan ditendang keluar (dan memang, si penjaga toko tampak menimang-nimang untuk melakukan itu sambil melotot waswas padanya). Namun saat Harry menunduk dan menarik-narik lengan baju Draco sampai dia mengikutinya, tampaknya itu menenangkan semua orang. Dengan tanggung jawab pelanggaran masuk tanpa izin sudah dihilangkan oleh Sang Penyelamat Dunia Sihir, Draco tampak tenang saat dia mengarahkan Harry ke seksi musim dingin dan melemparkan beberapa syal padanya.

Harry menatap bingung pada syal-syal itu sebelum menempatkan salah satu di lehernya dan melilitkannya sekali dengan ragu. Dia mendongak ke atas (dan ke atas, dan _ke_ _atas_) pada Draco dengan mata lebar, penuh harap, dan tanpa dosa; dan membiarkan dirinya tersenyum kecil ketika si pirang itu tampak agak jengkel dan membetulkan letak syal-nya dengan gusar. (Fakta #299 lagi.)

Proses ini diulang empat kali lagi sampai Draco memilihkan dua buah dari syal-syal itu. Dalam perjalanan ke meja kasir, Draco juga mengarahkan mereka ke seksi mantel musim dingin dan membuat Harry memodeli setengah lusin baju hangat, kemudian menambahkan satu mantel wol abu-abu pada tumpukan belanjaan mereka. Beberapa sarung tangan _dragonhide_ dilemparkan di atas, dan kemudian mereka pergi.

Ketika mereka pergi, tatapan curiga si penjaga toko adalah untuk alasan yang sama sekali berbeda.

Acara belanja berubah menjadi makan siang di Hog's Head ketika perut Harry mulai menggeram dan bahkan Draco mengaku cukup lapar. Makan siang berubah menjadi bolu kuali dari Honeydukes, karena rasanya ada yang kurang bila makan tanpa sesuatu yang manis untuk hidangan penutup. Kemudian bolu kuali berubah menjadi minum-minum, karena bolunya sedikit terlalu manis. Minuman berubah menjadi sebuah argumen tentang manfaat teh dibandingkan kopi (Draco, tentu saja, menganggap pilihan yang terakhir benar-benar plebian, sedangkan Harry bersumpah akan itu), yang berubah menjadi tinggal cukup lama di sebuah kafe untuk mencoba semua sampel. (Fakta #480 menjadi _Draco Malfoy menyukai teh, khususnya hojicha dan Earl Grey._)

Pada saat mereka berjalan tertatih-tatih kembali ke kastil dengan perut penuh dan Harry dihiasi pakaian musim dingin baru setelah Draco bersikeras tidak tahan melihat pemandangan kain bekas Dudley lagi, si Slytherin yang bangga itu tampak menyerah pura-pura bersikap enggan.

**xxx**

Satu bulan setengah setelah perjalanan ke Hogsmeade, kunjungan-kunjungan ke perpustakaan, dan beberapa makan malam dadakan, hanya tampak alami bagi salah satu dari mereka mengekor ke asrama lainnya.

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika Harry membuntutinya setelah kelas. Dia terus tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika Harry mengikutinya sampai ke _dungeon_. Bahkan ketika dia mengucapkan kata kunci untuk masuk ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin, dia tidak repot-repot untuk mencoba menyembunyikan kata kuncinya.

Akan tetapi, saat dia menyelinap memasuki pintu dan Harry ikut masuk, dia akhirnya menatap Harry dengan salah satu tatapan _zaman dulu _—sama dengan tatapan yang diberikan anak-anak Slytherin lainnya yang duduk di dalam.

_"Apa yang Potter lakukan disini?"_

_"Apa dia bersama Malfoy?"_

_"Apa mereka mau berkelahi?"_

_"Aku ingin tahu apakah Malfoy meng-Imperius dia..."_

_"Apa kau tidak dengar? Potter dapat melawan Imperius!"_

_"Mungkin Potter yang meng-Imperius Malfoy..."_

_"Atau mungkin mereka— kau tahulah!"_

Sudah lama terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang berbisik-bisik di sekelilingnya, Harry mengabaikan mereka untuk mengikuti Draco ke kamarnya.

Begitu mereka tiba di sana, Draco berbalik di pintu dan mengerutkan kening padanya. "Persisnya seberapa jauh kau berencana untuk mengikutiku?" tanyanya pelan, meskipun tampaknya ia lebih ke jengkel daripada apa pun.

Sambil nyengir, Harry mengangkat sebelah bahu. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku punya rencana?" tanyanya.

"Kau pasti punya semacam rencana sejak kau mulai menempeliku," gerutu Draco. "Kau tidak benar-benar licin."

Sebenarnya sedikit tersinggung kali ini, Harry hanya merasa sedikit lebih baik saat Draco membiarkan dia masuk ke kamarnya. "Apa? Aku bisa licin!" protesnya marah. Mencontoh Draco, dia melempar tasnya ke tempat tidur yang sama dengan Draco. "Aku bisa kok! Kami harus menyelinap sepanjang waktu tahun lalu!"

"Ya, dan kau juga sangat ulung dalam hal menyelinap di sekitar kastil. Tapi saat aku bisa melihatmu, kau tidak licin," balas Draco seraya menuju lemari pakaian —satu _lemari pakaian_; anak-anak Slytherin masing-masing punya lemari pakaian pribadi?— dan menggantung jubah asramanya. "Kau punya semacam tatapan di matamu seakan kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu, dan sudut mulutmu berkedut seakan kau sedang berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum."

Khawatir oleh berita itu dan lebih dari sekedar malu (dan juga sedikit senang bahwa Draco ternyata memperhatikannya) ((atau mungkin _sangat_ senang)), Harry mengerutkan kening seraya membuka jubah dan menyerahkannya pada uluran tangan Draco untuk digantung. "Tidak ada _orang lain_ yang menyadarinya. Hermione, misalnya, pasti akan bilang sesuatu."

Setidaknya kemampuannya untuk terobsesi tidak ditantang. Namun ternyata, mungkin dia tidak semanipulatif yang dia pikir.

"Dia tidak punya banyak alasan untuk mencari tanda-tanda bahwa kau sedang menjebak dia, kan?" Draco beralasan seraya menutup pintu lemari dan duduk di kursinya (karena setiap Slytherin juga punya sebuah _kursi_ dengan _meja tulis_ pribadi, dan bagaimana ini bisa disebut adil?). "Aku sudah berusaha sepanjang bulan untuk mencari tahu apa yang kau kejar, tapi aku sudah tidak punya status sosial untuk ditawarkan lagi, dan omong kosong soal duduk denganku agar orang lain meninggalkanmu sendirian adalah alasan lemah. Bahkan orang-orang mengeluh tentang aku yang jadi diam, tapi di sinilah kau. Satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa kusimpulkan sama sekali tidak masuk akal, misalnya kau—"

"Hanya ingin berteman?"

"—hanya ingin berteman." Draco menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga dan tak puas.

Harry balas tersenyum cerah.

Sejujurnya, ceritanya bukan begitu – tidak lagi begitu. Jika ada sesuatu yang Harry sadari sambil menyeret Draco ke sana-sini seperti boneka, itu adalah bahwa dia rupanya senang saat bersama si pirang. Apa yang dimulai sebagai simpati, niat baik, dan keinginan untuk menebus tahun panjang penuh persaingan tidak penting berubah menjadi keinginan nyata akan sebuah persahabatan—

—dan oke, mungkin sedikit lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Tapi dia tidak ingin Draco tahu soal _itu_.

Draco membuang muka dan merengut tajam lalu mulai menarik keluar buku pelajarannya. "Entah apapun yang _benar-benar_ kau rencanakan, aku pasti _akan_ membongkarnya," dia memperingatkan.

_Kolor_ Merlin.

Mendesah, Harry menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur Slytherin. "Silakan kau lakukan itu," dia menjawab, "dan beri tahu aku kalau kau sudah berhasil, ya? Jadi aku tahu apa yang harusnya aku rencanakan?"

Draco membalik halaman buku teks Rune Kuno-nya tanpa kata.

Menganggap keheningan sebagai persetujuan —karena dia bukannya bersikap egois di sini; dengan Draco Malfoy, diam benar-benar tampak sebagai persetujuan— Harry tersenyum sendiri dan berbaring untuk menunggu sampai Draco bosan belajar. Dia bisa bersabar. Dia berhasil bersabar di perpustakaan beberapa kali.

Dan Merlin, tapi anak-anak Slytherin punya tempat tidur yang nyaman (_tidak adil lagi_).

Dan bantalnya juga berbau wangi...

**xxx**

Hal berikutnya yang Harry tahu, dia sedang dibekap oleh bantal yang sama wanginya.

Menggapai-gapai dan tersedak, dia berhasil berguling ke samping sampai bantal itu meninggalkan wajahnya dan dia bisa menatap ke atas (dan ke atas, dan _ke atas_) pada Draco dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

Si Slytherin yang ternyata punya hubungan dengan pembunuhan barusan tengah menatap ke bawah padanya dengan tampang tidak terkesan. "Apa kau pernah berencana untuk pergi? Atau kau sudah pindah kesini sekarang?"

"Tidak bisakah kau bilang 'bangun' atau semacamnya seperti orang normal?" ujar Harry parau, sambil duduk dan membetulkan letak kacamata.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk membuatmu bangun selama hampir sepuluh menit, Potter. Kau tidur seperti orang mati." Draco menyilangkan lengan. "Kau sudah tidur selama _empat jam_ terakhir, dan aku mau tidur sekarang."

Pengumuman itu membuat Harry makin terjaga karena kaget. "Empat jam?" dia membeo. Itu berarti saat ini... jam sebelas? Tengah malam? Mengerang, dia menjatuhkan diri lagi dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal. "Terlalu larut untuk kembali."

"Ya, _memang_, tapi kau harus kembali karena kau memonopoli tempat tidurku." Draco merengut sambil menarik bantal dari mukanya dan memukul dia dengan itu. "Cepat bergerak."

"Tapi koridornya kan _dingin_."

"Kau kan punya jubah."

"Hanya pakai jubah tetap saja dingin!"

Menghela napas, Draco memijit hidung sebelum berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Membuka pintu lemari, dia lalu menarik keluar jubah Gryffindor milik Harry dan melemparkannya padanya. Hal ini diikuti oleh salah satu syal asramanya sendiri. _Terus_ diikuti oleh topi hijau yang nyaman dan sepasang sarung tangan yang serasi dengan topinya.

"Ada keluhan lain?"

Harry memutuskan untuk tidak mendorong keberuntungannya lebih jauh. Untuk saat ini.

"Ini sudah cukup," katanya pada Draco dengan cengiran tak tahu malu sambil memungut setiap benda tadi. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Draco, dia kembali ke menara Gryffindor.

**xxx**

Ketika Harry menyelinap ke kamarnya sendiri, teman-teman sekamarnya menatap syal, topi, dan sarung tangan yang dia pakai, memutar mata mereka, dan kembali tidur.

Harry bertanya-tanya berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan bagi Draco untuk mulai kehilangan perlengkapannya.

**xxx**

Butuh waktu empat hari.

**xxx**

Butuh waktu tiga hari lebih dari itu sampai Harry benar-benar mengembalikannya.

**xx**

Operasi Untuk Berteman Dengan Draco Malfoy mulai lepas kendali.

Harry menyadari hal ini ketika Hermione menghampirinya suatu hari, empat bulan sejak proyek dimulai, dan menginformasikan, "Harry, ini mungkin sudah di luar kendali."

Harry berkedip padanya, separo kaget melihat Hermione memisahkan diri dari Ron cukup lama untuk datang menghampirinya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya polos.

Hermione memutar mata. "Kau tahu betul apa yang aku bicarakan, Harry. Kau punya semacam tatapan di matamu dan mulutmu berkedut."

(_Apa?!_)

"Dan selain itu, mengesampingkan seleramu yang patut dipertanyakan, aku betul-betul tidak peduli kalau kau sedang mengencani Malfoy."

Harry duduk tegak, gugup. "Sekarang, tunggu dulu! Aku tidak—"

"Aku tak bisa bilang aku terkejut, sungguh. Kita semua mendengar kesaksianmu di persidangan, dan itu masih tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan caramu biasa menguntit dia zaman dulu."

"Aku tidak— aku punya alasan yang bagus untuk—"

"Dan bahkan aku bisa mengakui bahwa dia jauh lebih bisa ditoleransi hari-hari ini. Sekarang dia tidak menyemburkan semua sampah soal kemurnian darah."

"Yah, memang, tapi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana itu ada hubungannya—"

"Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir dia berhak mendapatkan sedikit lebih banyak kejujuran?"

Kali ini, Harry _benar-benar_ bingung. "Kejujuran? Tentang apa?"

Hermione tampak gusar. "Harry. Kau menyuruh pemuda malang itu membawakan buku-bukumu keliling sekolah."

"Aku melukai bahuku di kelas transfigurasi!" protes Harry.

"Kau telah memakai syal miliknya seperti model yang sedang mempromosikan sebuah merek."

"Itu syal yang bagus!"

"Sekarang kau jarang tidur di kamarmu sendiri."

"Apa kau pernah melihat kasur di _dungeon_?" tuntut Harry. "Kasurnya brilian. Itu benar-benar tidak adil."

"Oh, demi Godric! Bahkan _kolom gosip_ membuat taruhan berapa lama kalian berdua akan bertahan. Seluruh dunia sihir pada dasarnya tahu kau sedang berkencan dengan dia— _kecuali dia_," tandas Hermione.

Harry menatap kosong padanya. Dia kemudian lanjut menatap, tapi kurang kosong dan lebih muram. Dia kemudian lanjut menatap, tetapi kurang muram dan lebih malu-malu.

Dia akhirnya tampak sedang ditegur.

"Kami tidak berkencan," ujarnya pelan. "Sungguh, kami tidak berkencan. Dia tak akan tertarik. Sudah cukup sulit hanya untuk mendapatkan dia sebagai teman, dan dia tak pernah memberi isyarat apa pun..."

Hermione mendengus.

Harry mengerjap padanya.

Sambil mendesah, Hermione mencengkeram bahunya di kedua tangan dan memberinya goncangan keras. "Harry James Potter. Dia _tidak menolakmu apapun_. Dia berubah dari membiarkan orang-orang mendorongnya ke sana-sini dan bersembunyi di perpustakaan pada bulan September—"

(Bagaimana Hermione bisa tahu soal itu?)

"— menjadi keluar rutin ke Hogsmeade, makan malam privat, dan berbagi pakaian denganmu. Kau _berkencan_ _dengan dia_. Kau berkencan dengan dia bahkan lebih dari aku berkencan dengan Ron, dan aku _sudah pasti_ berkencan dengan Ron. "

Harry mengerjap padanya lagi.

"Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah Ron dan aku sama-sama tahu soal itu, sedangkan Malfoy benar-benar tidak tahu. Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan saat aku bertanya bagaimana kencan kalian di hari Minggu?"

Menahan dorongan kecemburuan untuk menuntut kenapa Hermione berbicara dengan Draco, Harry mengerjap padanya lagi.

"Bahwa kau _mengejar sesuatu_, dan kau hanya _mengisi waktumu_ sampai kau mendapatkan yang kau inginkan." Tatapan Hermione mengeras tegas, dan Harry memanfaatkan sejenak waktu untuk bertanya-tanya kapan Draco membuat Hermione terganggu sampai seperti itu. "Dia pikir kau _menginginkan_ sesuatu darinya, sesuatu selain dirinya, dan aku _tahu_ aku membesarkanmu lebih baik dari itu. Jadi berhentilah membuat pemuda itu berputar-putar dalam lingkaran yang tidak jelas dan beri tahu dia apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Jelas? "

Hermione memberinya goncangan keras lagi saat dia tidak segera merespon.

Harry mencicit.

Itu sudah cukup bagi Harry untuk (semacam) ((mirip-mirip)) mengumpulkan nyali. Setelah berhasil menggumamkan sesuatu seperti "Ya, ma'am, maaf, ma'am" (atau _ya, mum, maaf, mum_, sulit untuk dibedakan saat dia berusaha memanggil lubang untuk menelannya), dia membuat nenek moyang Gryffindor-nya bangga dengan berbalik dan melarikan diri dengan berani.

**xxx**

"Jadi, uh."

Draco mendongak saat Harry memasuki kamarnya, tampak tidak terkejut melihatnya. Si Slytherin telah lama menyerah untuk berusaha merahasiakan kata kunci dari Harry. Meskipun Draco kadang-kadang masih suka mengusir Harry bila dia ingin tidur di kasurnya sendiri sekali-kali (karena rupanya Harry tidak pernah tertidur di salah satu kasur yang _kosong_— ups?), alih-alih tidur di kasur yang dulunya milik Blaise.

Dia menunggu penuh harap.

Menyeret diri lebih jauh ke dalam, Harry menutup pintu di belakangnya dan mengusap lehernya. "Jadi, uh— Hermione bilang kalian berdua telah berbicara baru-baru ini?"

Draco menatapnya tidak sabar.

"Maksudku, itu bagus— itu hebat!" Harry menambahkan buru-buru. "Sungguh. Kalian berdua sama-sama menyukai buku-buku tebal, dan huruf-huruf rune, dan— dan… hal semacam itulah."

Menghela napas, Draco menyimpan pena bulunya ke bawah dan berbalik di kursinya. "Berhenti berputar-putar dan keluarkan saja, Potter."

Sambil meringis, Harry berdeham. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mengerahkan segenap keberanian Gryffindor-nya, dan...

Dan dia berdeham lagi.

Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam lagi.

Dia mengerutkan kening.

"Apa aku benar-benar memiliki kedutan di mata?" celetuknya.

Oke... Mungkin harusnya dia lanjut mengerahkan keberanian sedikit lebih lama.

Draco menatapnya sejenak sebelum perlahan-lahan mengangkat alisnya tak percaya. "Jadi _itu_ yang mau kau— oh, demi Salazar. Tidak, dasar bodoh! Kau itu punya kedutan di mulut. Kau punya semacam tatapan di matamu terlebih dahulu, dan kedutan mulut dimulai sebelum kau mengatakan sesuatu yang kau anggap licin."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak, aku tak tahu, sejak tahun ketiga? Keempat? Sejak lahir?" Draco mendengus marah. "Apa itu penting?"

"Tentu saja itu penting!" Harry putus asa. "Tak ada yang pernah menyebutkan hal seperti itu sebelumnya, dan meski Snape biasa menatapku curiga, dia kan menatap _semua orang_ dengan curiga, sehingga itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki ekspresi wajah yang tak pernah aku ketahui! Kukira kau hanya ingin menggodaku, karena kau tidak berperilaku seperti biasa saat kau melakukan Fakta #299, tapi Hermione mengkonfirmasikan itu hari ini, dan aku hanya—"

"Tunggu. Tunggu, tunggu, _tunggu_," Draco menyela. "Apa kau barusan bilang 'Fakta #299'?"

Harry membeku. "Er..."

"Kau barusan memang bilang itu," Draco menyatakan dengan penuh kemenangan sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Kau hanya membeku seperti itu saat kau sedang kepergok atau merasa malu, dan karena skenario A dan C tidak relevan, itu pasti skenario B."

"Skenario B?" Harry membeo. Situasi ini mulai terasa tidak nyata.

Draco menggoyangkan tangannya tak sabar. "Kenapa kau menomori _fakta-fakta_ tentangku?"

"Kenapa kau menulisi abjad-abjad pada skenario tentangku?" Harry membalas, bingung.

"Apa itu 'Fakta #299'?"

"Apa itu skenario A, B, dan C?"

"Ada _banyak_ skenario-skenario A, B, dan C untuk pola perilaku yang berbeda."

"Dan sekarang _kau_ yang membelokkan arah pembicaraan!"

"Well, memang _ada_ banyak!"

"Ada banyak fakta, juga!"

_"Apa itu 'Fakta #299'?"_

Harry tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa mereka berdua berteriak pada satu sama lain. Dia menyadari ini karena mereka berdiri begitu berdekatan sehingga kepalanya harus miring ke belakang untuk menatap ke atas (dan ke atas, dan _ke atas_) ke wajah Draco, dan teriakan-teriakan itu membuat telinganya berdengung.

Dia semacam mengira jantungnya berdebar juga.

Apakah Draco sedang memakai _cologne_, ataukah dia selalu sewangi ini?

Apakah pupil matanya melebar karena berdebat atau karena kedekatan mereka?

Apakah dia _tersipu_?

"Tidak penting, menurutku," Harry menyarankan perlahan, menjatuhkan suaranya kembali ke volume yang layak, "dan untuk fakta... Kurasa ini akan menjadi Fakta #500."

Sangat berharap dengan putus asa bahwa dia membaca situasi dengan benar, Harry melenggang maju lebih dekat, cukup dekat hingga bahu kurusnya menabrak dada Draco. Tangan Draco refleks datang untuk memegangi lengan atasnya, tapi dia tidak menariknya lebih dekat atau pun mendorongnya menjauh.

Dengan tatapan mereka masih terkunci, Harry melihat sebuah tayangan membingungkan berisi keragu-raguan, harapan, kebingungan, frustrasi, kekecewaan, keragu-raguan, dan harapan lagi berkedip melintasi wajah Draco. "Ada apa?" tanya Harry dengan tenang, menunggu untuk— untuk apa pun yang Draco inginkan, sungguh.

Menelan ludah, Draco mendorongnya menjauh dengan lembut. "Aku... Sepertinya aku telah salah mengartikan situasi saat ini."

Penarikan diri Draco hanya menegaskan apa arti dari skenario yang dia kumpulkan. Harry mengeluarkan suara frustrasi. "Apanya yang salah untuk diartikan? Aku cukup yakin kita berada di halaman yang sama saat ini."

"Kau seorang _pahlawan_, Harry."

Jantung Harry berdetak kencang ketika mendengar nama depannya keluar dari si pirang; pada saat yang sama, dia merasa perutnya bergejolak pada pengingat tentang bagaimana seluruh dunia memandangnya. Dia tidak pernah mengira Draco peduli tentang hal-hal semacam itu. Bahkan, Harry sudah positif dia tidak peduli. Konflik mereka selalu berputar di seputar _mereka_, bukan di seputar status sosial—

"Dan aku seorang _kriminal_."

—mereka.

Tunggu, apa?

"Sekarang, tunggu sebentar," protes Harry. "Kau bukan kriminal! Kau sudah dimaafkan!"

Bahkan meski mengetahui masalah perang terlalu besar untuk diabaikan, itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Harry bicarakan sekarang. Dia tak ingin masa lalu menghalangi jalan mereka saat ini, menghalangi potensi yang mereka miliki, menghalangi... ini.

"Hanya secara teknis. Aku dimaafkan karena _kau_ bersaksi saat di persidangan—"

"Kau dimaafkan karena saat itu kau masih _di bawah umur_, dan kau dipaksa tanpa jalan keluar!" Harry membalas dengan sengit. "Apa yang _harus_ kau lakukan saat orang tuamu ditawan di depan ancaman tongkat sihir?"

Draco menarik napas tajam.

"Aku _melihat _kau menangis, aku melihat kau dan keluargamu disiksa, dan kau _masih_ tidak menyerahkanku saat kau punya kesempatan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa dendam padamu yang seperti itu?"

"Kau masih layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik," Draco berdebat lelah. "Kau layak mendapatkan seseorang yang tak akan pernah goyah sejak awal, seseorang yang baik dan pemberani."

"Tidak berubah memang mudah," Harry menghardik. "Mengikuti jejak keluargamu memang mudah. Berpihak pada teman-temanmu memang mudah. Melakukan hal yang benar saat hal itu _bertentangan_ dengan segala sesuatu yang pernah kau yakini? Saat iblis yang berada di bahumu adalah sanak saudaramu sendiri? Saat kau diapit oleh teman-teman yang lebih besar dan lebih kejam darimu, dan kau masih mengatakan pada mereka untuk berhenti?

Pada usia sebelas tahun, kau melihat sebuah bayangan di Hutan Terlarang dan berlari meninggalkanku; tahun ini, kau tinggal di dalam _Fiendfyre_ untuk mencoba menyelamatkan temanmu yang tidak sadarkan diri. Pada usia tiga belas, kau menolak untuk membungkuk pada Hippogriff raksasa; tahun ini, kau merendahkan diri padaku. Pada usia enam belas tahun—"

Harry harus berhenti sejenak untuk menelan gumpalan mendadak di tenggorokannya.

"Pada usia enam belas, aku hampir membunuhmu saat kau sedang putus asa dan tertekan. Aku melihatmu kehabisan darah, dan aku malah lari. Aku bahkan tak pernah meminta maaf untuk itu. Tapi tahun ini, kau berbohong di depan wajah ayahmu untuk menyelamatkan hidupku. Apa lagi yang mungkin bisa lebih baik dan lebih berani dari itu? "

"Aku juga tidak pernah meminta maaf padamu," Draco mengingatkan dengan pelan. "Tidak pernah untuk apapun yang telah aku katakan dan lakukan padamu selama bertahun-tahun."

"Oke," kata Harry.

Draco mengerjap padanya, dan mengerutkan kening. "'Oke'?"

"Oke," ulang Harry. Dia memberi si pirang senyuman kecil.

"Oke... oh." Akhirnya mengerti, tampang tidak nyaman yang intens terpasang di wajah Draco. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. "Maafkan aku."

"Diterima," jawab Harry. "Dan sebagai catatan... Maafkan aku juga. Karena telah bersikap balik menyebalkan... Untuk hal-hal yang kukatakan dan lakukan yang membuatmu berada dalam kesulitan, dan juga... karena merebut tongkat sihirmu."

"Mengambil tongkat sihirku mencegah Tongkat Sihir Elder dari Pangeran Kegelapan," Draco mengingatkan. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf untuk _itu_."

"Mengambil tongkat sihirmu membuatmu tidak berdaya untuk melindungi diri selama perang. Kaulah yang memiliki Voldemort " —Harry menolak dorongan untuk memutar mata melihat Draco tersentak refleks— "dan para Pelahap Maut asli di dalam rumahmu."

"Kaulah orang yang berusaha mereka _bunuh_."

Harry melambaikan tangannya tak sabar. "Seseorang selalu berusaha mencoba untuk membunuhku; Aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan itu."

Draco menatapnya tidak puas. "Bukan itu intinya."

"Dan bukan pula seluruh argumen ini!" Harry mendeklarasikan. "Kita punya sejarah panjang selalu saling bertengkar. Aku _tahu_ itu. Kita mungkin akan _selalu_ bertengkar. Kita bahkan cekcok saat kita sedang akrab, demi Godric. Dan kita akan punya beberapa pembicaraan panjang yang buruk tentang perang, juga. Tapi kupikir itu akan terjadi bagaimanapun juga selama kita tetap berhubungan. Yang mana, kau tahu, aku sangat _benar-benar_ ingin terus berhubungan. Intinya adalah—"

Dan di sini, keberanian Gryffindor-nya cegukan lagi.

Bergerak-gerak gelisah tak nyaman, dia berdeham. Dia beringsut di kaki. Dia mengusap leher. Dia menghindari tatapan mata Draco dengan menatap pada tenggorokannya.

Draco menghela napas, menangkup kedua pipinya, dan membungkuk ke bawah (dan ke bawah, dan _ke bawah_) untuk menciumnya keras-keras. "Ya," dia berkata dengan tegas, "Aku menyukaimu."

"Oh," jawab Harry, sedikit lingung gara-gara ciuman barusan dan rasa tidak percaya bahwa ini benar-benar terjadi. "Oke. Bagus. Aku, uh... maksudku, aku menyukaimu. Juga. Aku juga menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Yeah."

"Oke."

"Oke."

Setelah beberapa detik berdiri canggung, situasi akhirnya masuk ke kepala Harry, dan wajahnya pecah membentuk cengiran. "Tunggu, jadi kalau begitu— jadi kita... kita adalah...?"

Mendengus pelan, Draco meluncurkan lengannya ke bawah dan melingkarkannya ke sekitar punggung bawah Harry lalu menariknya lebih dekat. "Kalau kau mau."

"Aku mau," Harry mengkonfirmasi hampir sebelum Draco selesai berbicara.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah lebih dari satu tahun, Draco tersenyum.

Harry berusaha untuk tidak pingsan.

"Kalau begitu yeah. Yeah, 'kita adalah'. Apapun yang kau mau. "

Misi _akhirnya_ tercapai.

**TAMAT**

**Operasi Untuk Berteman Dengan Draco Malfoy : Catatan.**

Selama kelangsungan Operasi Untuk Berteman Dengan Draco Malfoy, Harry mempelajari beberapa hal:

1\. Dia mempelajari bahwa mungkin dia tidak bisa membaca orang-orang sebaik yang dia yakini sebelumnya.  
Kasus 1a: Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Draco juga tertarik padanya. Dia bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri untuk yang satu ini, melihat bagaimana dia terlalu sibuk (dengan tidak berhasil) menyembunyikan minatnya sendiri.  
Kasus 1b: Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Hermione tahu kapan dia merencanakan sesuatu, dan rupanya Hermione mentoleransi dia. Yang ini sedikit lebih sulit untuk diterima, mengingat dia adalah salah satu sahabat lamanya yang terbaik.

2\. Dia mempelajari bahwa mungkin dia tidak selicin yang dia yakini sebelumnya.  
Kasus 2a: Transparansi-nya yang tampak jelas di wajah saat dia merencanakan sesuatu. Apa sih yang dikatakan oleh sahabat dan mantan rivalnya soal tampangnya saat ber-skema?  
Kasus 2b: Kesadaran publik pada Operasi Untuk Berteman Dengan Draco Malfoy. Sungguh, kliping koran yang diberikan oleh Ron dan Ginny padanya membuat dia ingin menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah bantal dan tidak pernah keluar lagi. Apa dia betul-betul tampak sesentimental itu?

3\. Dia mempelajari bahwa mungkin tak satupun dari masalah ini benar-benar penting, karena:  
Alasan 3a : Rasanya sedikit senang juga bahwa dia ternyata bisa gagal membaca orang-orang sekarang, dan itu tak apa-apa. Dia sudah selesai dengan pertarungan.  
Alasan 3b : Rasanya senang mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki orang-orang yang cukup peduli hingga mampu membaca _dirinya_.  
Alasan 3c: Rasanya bahkan lebih senang lagi mengetahui bahwa orang-orang yang sama menerima dia apa adanya.

Dan yang paling penting.

Alasan 3d : Mengesampingkan segala kegagalan minor dalam hal kesadaran-diri, dia masih berhasil mendapatkan lelaki incarannya.

**xxx**

**Catatan Author :**

1\. Judul berasal dari Marianas Trench "Good to You"

2\. Buku yang sedang dibaca Draco adalah karangan Fyodor Dostoyevsky yang berjudul _Crime and Punishment_. Dia bukannya malu kepergok sedang membaca; dia malu kepergok sedang membaca _literatur filsafat buatan Muggle_.

**xxx**

**Item yang diketahui dari** _**Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy Repository of Information Collected Whilst Stalking**_** milik Harry**:

Fakta #9 : Draco Malfoy adalah orang yang berisik. Dia punya semacam suara yang bisa membelah dari seberang Aula Besar, dan kalau saja dia tidak begitu menyebalkan, dia bisa jadi seorang pemimpin yang baik. Dia ahli dalam hal proyeksi, dan bahkan lebih ahli lagi dalam hal ngebos orang-orang.

Fakta #14 : Draco Malfoy adalah orang yang senang bergaul. Sementara dia suka bekerja secara independen dalam hal… yah, _pekerjaan_, tapi selain itu dia selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang. Dia tumbuh besar oleh perhatian.

Fakta #23: Draco Malfoy tertarik pada kelemahan seperti hiu pada darah

Fakta #108: Draco Malfoy sangat suka saat Harry tidak mahir dalam sesuatu.

Fakta #243: Draco Malfoy tidak tega melihat kekerasan yang sebenarnya.— lihat pengecualian 1B : Insiden Hidung.

Fakta #299 : Draco Malfoy senang memamerkan pengetahuannya.

Fakta #313 : Draco Malfoy senang tawar menawar baik itu jasa, rahasia, kepemilikan barang, dan atau pelayanan.

Fakta #429 : Draco Malfoy adalah orang yang positif.

Fakta #478 : Draco Malfoy menikmati membaca novel.

Fakta #480 : Draco Malfoy menyukai teh terutama hojicha dan _Earl Grey._

Fakta #500 : Draco Malfoy juga punya repositori informasi tentang Harry yang dikumpulkan sambil menguntit.

Fakta #501 : Draco Malfoy adalah seorang pencium yang _sangat_ _ulung._

**xxx**

**Item yang diketahui dari **_**Situational Diagnostics Manual for Harry James Potter**_** (—Petunjuk Diagnosa Situasional tentang Harry James Potter) milik Draco :**

Pola kebiasaan 91 : Harry Potter membeku pada saat :

Skenario A : Dia bertatap mata dengan wanita yang dia taksir. (Lihat berkas _Orang_:Chang, Cho &amp; Weasley, Ginnevra)

Skenario B : kepergok. (Lihat berkas _Konflik, _tahun kelima, Ruang Kebutuhan.)

Skenario C : dihadapkan dengan situasi yang mengancan nyawa di mana sebuah kutukan bukan pilihan yang tersedia. (Lihat berkas _Konflik, _tahun keenam, Kamar Mandi.)

**xxx**

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^.


End file.
